104th trainee member Alex Lae
by winter goddess yuki onna
Summary: She would not show her fear. Not to him, not to anybody. She had the power now... Slight Au
1. Chapter 1

This was made because... well... sorry Mizumi-sama but I couldn't find a way for Alex to use the 3d mg. At least not properly. They know already know who she and would probably not allow her to use it and would become even more suspicious as to how she would know how to use it in the first place.

So please enjoy this.

Also for more great titan fanfiction... please Read The girl who crossed a universe, Gehola, Frozen sea and Why won't you let me protect you. all of which are quite enjoyable.

This will also contain spoilers.

For those of you who possibly don't know Alex Lae is my O.C. in Daylight disdain.

But that is all just old news. *Ahem...* This was originally just on Daylit memories but by popular demand I have decided to turn this into a side story. It will follow the events of Daylight disdain.

* * *

It was barren, it was dry. It was deep, dark and intimidating. It was a place to shatter the spirit and then have it rebuilt entirely from scratch.

Those were the feeling she could see when she looked into her head instructors Keith Shadis passed by her and then glanced down at the small girl before him through harsh narrow eyes.

But she was expecting what he was going to do as she had been standing behind Armin and she kept her stance as straight of possible.

She would not show any fear anymore. Not to him, not to anybody.

She had the courage and then some now.

"YOU!" he shouted turning to her.

Quickly she breathed in the dry desert like, or what she thought was like, air straightened her shoulders and took her stance of offering her heart to the useless king before her instructor could say another word to her.

Somewhat, thou not very, dithered by her quick salute he went on.

"WHO ARE YOU?!"

"SIR! ALEX LAE OF WIEDERGEBURT!* WALL MARIA'S NORTHERN MOST DISTRICT!" came the girl's quick response.

She was small hardly any taller then that Krista girl but what she had in beauty she had less if not much of it at all. A small nose and a thin face with thick dark brown eyebrows. Her hair looked nearly blood red under the sun but with subtle hints of dark brown here and there and her eyes were dark brown. Eyes that spoke with a secret red fire not unlike Eren's.

"LAE! STRANGE NAME! WHY ARE YOU HERE, CATTLE?!" he shouted into her face.

"**"To reap every single one of the Titans and restore Mankind back to its proper place**!" the Girl Alex shouted.

"I SEE!" Keith said a spark of something appearing in his eyes for an instant. "EXCELLENT! YOU WILL BECOME GREAT TITAN FOOD THEN!" he shouted placing a hand on her head and turning her around.

"FORTH ROW, TURN!"

ALex grimaced slightly glaring at his back as she attempted to straighten her hair not aware that a certain dark haired boy was glancing at her through familiar green eyes that had a sense of slight admiration deep inside.

That was until she heard one boy say one of the stupidest things she had ever herd and was promptly head butted to the ground where he fell to his knees like the dog he was..

And her eyes met the boys for a millisecond before they looked away. But a glance was all it took and Alex's eyes continued to look towards Eren and she smiled softly.

_Eren... At last... we meet again... _

But still she couldn't help but feel like there was something foul smelling and rotting in the air.

* * *

Before you ask... Alex won't be a clone of Mikasa and protect Eren at all costs. find out how she knows Eren next time. As for the foul feeling she wasn't talking about Sasha.

Oh... and Alex really has small eyebrow but I changed that for this story.

*German meaning Rebirth.


	2. Chapter 2

Warning spoilers SPOILERS **SPOILERS**! That is all...

I own nothing except the story and Alex.

* * *

"Man..." one of the boys sighed while leaning on the post. "Looks like the Potato girl is still at it."

"She's been running for like about five hours now... but her face when the instructor said that she wasn't going to be getting any food... was hardly anything when he told her to run until she dropped dead..."

Alex frowned and turned to look at the girl Sasha careful through narrowed eyes as she came to the mess hall.

_A normal human couldn't do that and it wasn't like she was being driven by her desire for food since she's not getting any in the first place_. she thought watching her carefully. But Alex soon saw that their was nothing abnormal about her in the least and **she** had been the one who had to scrape the bottom of the barrel during the training a few hours ago.

"Tough ass." Alex sighed as she walked up the stairs and spared a glance at Eren standing next to a blonde haired boy.

_Yeah... just as I remember... still have it._.. she thought smiling as she rubbed her sourish muscles glancing at the blonde haired boy as she went _No doubt about it_. she though coldly looking at them out of the corner of her eye not paying attention to where she was going and in doing so smacked her head against another human. Alex took two steps backwards holding her fore head and glared at the blonde haired sugar faced girl in her path. "Watch where you're going!" Alex spat pushing path Krista who flinched slightly at the sound of her voice.

"Are you really that scared of my voice raising?" Alex said looking at her looking disgusted. There were so many people depending on them. At least most of the ones in wall Rose the rest can just go rot in the titans bloody belly. "How the hell did you even get past the instructor? Why are you even here then? Go back to your mother! This is not place fro the weak." she said to the girls cowering form as another watched her from the corner of the room.

"I... can't... go..." came the small response.

Alex made a loud ticking sound like Sasha did when she had to share her potato with Keith.

"Or is it.." Alex said a chester cat smirk coming over her face... "Is because you were..."

"Oy..." a voice sighed behind them. Alex turned to see the freckled girl Ymir come out of the shadows. "Just because she's cuter then then you doesn't give you the right to pick on..."

"The hell are you talkin' about!?" Alex spat turning to the freckled girl coming face to face with her. "Why would I be of a jealous of some spineless dandelion? At least that kid Armin had the balls to speak loudly at the instructor! Sorry... but no. And unlike you..." she said as she passed her. "I will defend humanity against the titans... Your lowliness..."

Ymir's eyes widened in horror and she turned to look at Alex who just smirked at her face hidden in shadows.

"Remember that. Oh... and I wish you the best of luck!" Alex said suddenly bright slapping a hand on Ymir's shoulder and leaned in closer to her. "Because well... only a boy would have been that obvious about it." Alex said winking at the older girl as they trainees came into the mess hall gathered around Eren asking questions left and right and Alex disappeared into the crowd.

* * *

"For the tenth time yes..." Eren said patiently trying to drink, or eat, the rest of his flavorless soup before it got cold. "Yes... I saw the Colossal titan..." he finished earning wide eyes and gasps of excitement from the people around his table.

"No... it looked just like a regular titan."

A boy with a rounded long face sitting at a table with a blonde haired narrow eyes boy frowned at that.

"Then... what did the rest of the Titans look like?"

No one could have known that such a simple question could have such an effect on him. Eren dropped his spoon and covered his mouth a look of horrors of years passed came over his eyes.

"Hey..." Marco said turning to the rest of the people clustered around Eren. Leave him alone... its too much..."

"NO!" Eren said and quickly snatched his bread and bit into the crust as if trying to get the taste out of his mouth. "Truth is... the Titans are no big problem... I'm going to... eliminate them from the earth...! I just swalloed something wrong that's all it was!" he proclaimed eyes glowing with a green fire at the shocked faces around him.

"Here... Eren." a soft voice beside his said holding a small cup of water for him to take. Eren grimaced and was about to tell whoever the girl was that he was fine but when he turned to yell at the girl he stopped meeting dark brown eyes ladened with secrets. But he didn't see that.

"Hey... you're Alex right?" he said smiling slightly somewhat impressed by her speech earlier at the training grounds. "Hey... I know you form somewhere, don't I?" he asked looking up at her.

"Oh? You don't remember?" Alex said putting the water cup down. "Well I guess it can't be helped." she sighed. "You were so young after all..." she sighed.

"Hey... you're from Wall Maria as well right?" asked one of the recruits.

"Yeah... what about it?"

"Did you see the colossal titan as well? What did it look like?!"

Alex looked at them leaning back in her chair.

"Do you, have any idea how excitedly you are talking about it... No. You don't do you. The screams of your fellow humans getting devoured left and right because of that abomination of nature? You don't care at all." she said coldly to the shocked stares around her. "Believe me... one day you will eat those words... Trapped in your eternal screams." she smirked at the shocked faces around her. "Believe me..." she coldly glaring up at them. You lot aren't fit to be called solders... only the ones who ride the wings of freedom can... The ones who climbed through the madness on their wings..." _One day... Some day soon_...

There was a pause a shocked silence filled the air and even Eren looked surprised. But then someone started laughing.

"The scouting legion!? Is that who you mean!? Are you _**kidding**_ me?!"

Alex turned and glared at the same idiot siting at a table a few feet away.

"And... what do you mean by that, Jean?" she asked her face dark smirking slightly. "You want to join the Military police... "live a lazy drunken life in the inner walls... where's the honor in that?"

HEH! "Beats cowering in fear at the sound of heavy footsteps." he called back as Eren stood up next to Alex frowning slightly.

"If memory server." Eren said looking at him intently. "You're the one who wanted to join the Military police to relax right?"

"Well.. I am an honest man to a fault." he sighed longing in his chair. "Beats the ones who put up a brave face while their really pissing in their pants, right?"

"You think you're so smart do you!" Eren said heatedly.

Alex sighed and walked out the door shacking her head as the bell rang. Under the moonlight she paused and at the bells first chime she jumped up in the air and landed soundlessly on top of the mess halls roof gazing up at the moon a peaceful look coming over her face. Under its light she watched Eren and the black haired girl Mikasa walk out together and nearly an instant Jean ran out and looked out towards them his figure still.

_A spineless fly doesn't get the spide_r. Alex thought while watching him.


	3. Chapter 3

Alex looked at the review a vain going in her temple as she tried to keep her face calm.

"You don't like my attitude Guest?" she hissed darkly. "Well if that's the case read how I am in Daylight disdain see if you like me in there better, and guess what, I'm only saying what is true! I mean really Krista/Histora hardly does anything! She mostly just stands their simpering and making the boys (and girls) swoon. and she frekin' looks like Armin's little sister! sure she's important later on but even even then she's practically useless and even says she will practically Blank humanity for Blank's sake... I'm surprised Yuki didn't kill her off! And If you think I'm a huge bitch you should check out Eirene on the next chapter of Daylight disdain. Yeah... see if I'm still a bitch when you read about what she's like.

"Hey!" came Asher's voice distantly. "Stop breaking the forth wall. that's my job... and Levi's sometimes!"

"Asher... stop talking nonsense." Rotto sighed.

(Alex) Sorry for getting in the way of your story. That is all... Well Since Yuki's out cold, she would't have let me say this otherwise, I guess I'll be the one doing the disclaimers and writing from now on.

WGYO does not own Attack on Titan as of yet she only own me and the story. You may read.

* * *

Alex and the rest of the trainees waited under the hot sun ready to test what they have learned in their three years of training under Keith Sahdis. Ready to prove that they had what it takes to move on to the next phase. Alex watched carefully as one by one the fumbled around in mid air trying to stay upright on the ropes hooked onto the the fabric around their wastes. Finally after three years of training watching the weak die after having their ropes cut the cowards leave it was time. She didn't feel any pity for the ones who died nor did she envy them. They would have stood no chance against the titans after all.

As for the ones who left their at least their were more humans alive even if their was now another mouth to feed for a worried mother back home.

Her eyes met those of Keith for an instant as she walked up to the device before her hooked the hopes and heard the pull of the lever.

She breathed in and out gently calming herself trying not to add any kind of access weight to her bring and felt herself being lifted in the air where she hanged as still as death not even moving a muscle in the sweating heat eyes fixed on the area around her watching as something shoot through the sky.

_So... like mother like daughter_. Keith thought watching as she was lowered to the ground and took her place, _only she looks like she actually had talent with no attitude_.

Alex heard a shout and then a thump like something hitting the ground hard and as she turned around she saw Eren hanging upside down from the hooks passed out and bleeding in the dirt

_Oh, Eren_. she sighed shaking her head.

* * *

If it was anybody else she might have found the concept of a boy begging for help a little amusing. But not Eren. It was actually very sad to say the least, But there was nothing she could do about it besides he was already off with those two for whatever reason. and so here she was laying on her bed staring up at the wooden celling.

"Why is this... so much better then back at Shina?" she wondered out loud and turned over in her bed so that she was looking down at the lower bunks. She blinked noticing something odd about Mikasa. Silently she jumped down from her bed and silently crept towards Mikasa visible in the moonlight and leaned down to check her breathing. Worried Alex leaned down to check her heart rate and breathed a sigh of relief but when she pulled back she was looking straight into Mikasa's eyes.

"N-nani?!" Mikasa sputtered in a language long past half asleep sitting up in her bed.

"I-its nothing! Alex said softly waving her hands... Its just that, well you weren't breathing..." Alex said and looking down at the black haired girl sighed and leaded down to her bed so they were face to face.

"What were you dreaming about?" Alex asked softly.

Mikasa looked at her putting a hand to her head.

*"I can't remember..." she said and then looked straight into Alex's eyes.

"You know Eren, don't you?" she asked watching as the girl stiffened a little.

"How... he never talked about you..."

Alex looked sideways trying to find an answer for her.

"We... met a long time ago." she said simply which was the truth. "I hoped to see him again... later, much later..."

* * *

*Read Allure of midnight.

(Alex) sorry for the short chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

I own nothing except the story and Alex at this point

SPOILERS!

* * *

"RUN YOU MAGOTS YOU AREN'T HERE TO LAZE AROUND!" Keith shouted as he galloped alongside the trainees on a horse as they jogging through the cold and the damp landed with heavy packs wearing but. "IS THIS HOW YOU LOT RUN? YOU ALL _DESERVE_ TO BE TITAN FOOD!" he shouted at them looking back to see Arlet lagging far behind looking like he was about to either throw up or pass out from sheer exhaustion.

It was their third year. Their third and final year of training soon they would be solders ready to fight, ready to defend, ready to kill humans or Titans... But that had to wait a little longer today they were being tested and even though she was out of breath, legs feeling more like fifty led pound weights mud slashing in her eyes Alex pressed on her boots squelching in the soft muddy grass nearly neck to neck with Mikasa who was looking behind her, possible at Eren far back in the group near the center.

"ALL RIGHT ENOUGH PRACTICE!" Keith shouted after what felt like hours later when the sky had cleared up and without bothering to wait for them to catch their breaths began giving them more instructions. "AT ALL TIMES, AND I REPEAT AT ALL TIME! YOU MUST BE READY AT AN INSTANT NOTICE IF YOU WERE TO SEE A TITAN! SHOW HOW MUCH YOU REALY LEANED DURING YOUR THREE YEARS OF TRAINING!" he shouted signaling for them to throw away their coats and they disappeared into the trees beyond.

Alex touched down on the tree branch her target in sight her sword ready and quickly and silently she fired the grappling hook into the tree on the other side and as she was pulled towards she turned quickly to the side so to avoid getting crushed against it.

_For so long we... all of us have lived in fear of Titan's. Living under their cruel rule_, she thought slicing through the mock flesh of the wooden board and an instant later before anybody could see what had just happened disappeared into the growth of bright green.

"HUH!?" Connie shouted coming into the clearing followed closely by Jean equally confused. He could have sworn no one was here and watched as Sasha came in too fast and smacking her head against the mock titan effectively snapping its head off.

_...And we are all disgraced_ _to be surrounded by_ _these cages that we call our salvation, _Alex continued the forest clearing disappearing behind her and soon she found herself above the trees above the clearing so that she could see the walls far away. _These walls... our home, our cages_... she though suspended in the sky for an instant before free falling through the air into a clearing of trees. At the last second when she was close enough to she hooked onto the tree and sped through the air and towards another mock titan slashing it just like the other sending the rubber skin flying.

_...After one hundred years... they reminded us... that we have no hope of truly finding peace from them_... she continued landing on a tree watching Eren and Mikasa go by. _Our grim reminder... but soon..._ she thought her eyes burring with cold fire as she jumped off the tree and followed the two watched by Keith on the tree behind her.

_Alex Lea_... he though holding a clipboard in her hands. _Something about her fighting tactics seems like an art long passed from human memory. She is quick and deadly efficient in piloting the 3d maneuver gear. Appearing out of nowhere silently and even graceful in her movements in thin air... like she truly is dancing in mid air. A natural but somehow sloppy_...

_...We will suffer it no more_. Alex thought as the trainees regrouped around a lone log cabin.

"...I don't know who or what got to the target before I did but... somehow this was your fault Connie!" Jean shouted sitting on a pile of logs.

"What a half baked thing to say... Since when does anybody have to show manners when stealing prey?" Sasha cidid him taking a sip of water.

"That's right... don't be so sore just because someone else stole the target before you got to it... That brain of your must be as soft as Eren said it was... that and all the blows." Connie muttered smirking at the last part a little as Jean glared at him.

"Now that you think of it..." Marco said thoughtfully. "Who _did_ get to that target first?"

"Don't know. But... I didn't see Alex at all during the exams... and then she just appeared right next to Mikasa and me..." Eren said and glanced to where Alex was standing next to the trees with Ymir.

"The instructor was giving her this really odd look to..." Jean said as they watched them.

"You want me to what?" Alex said raising an eyebrow at Ymir. Was this some kind of joke?"

Ymir looked at her she really didn't want to ask her but she had no choice all through the exam she had watched her and she was likely to be in the top ten and that met that Krista would...

"I want her to be safe.. She'll be safer in the inner walls... in Shina. You might not like her but... for her sake..."

Was she begging her at the point? Alex looked down at the girl who was practically on her knees, practically kissing her shoes and sighed looking straight at her.

"The truth is... I'm don't care if I get into the top ten... I'm not interested in joining a bunch of drunken slobs geting fat at on vine. I'm also not that distasteful of Krista by the way... Sorry for what I said at the mess hall by the way. I didn't mean it like that." Alex sighed looking at Ymir her eyes showing reassurance and then she turned to look at the group around the cabin listening as Jean shouted something about a Suicidal maniac...

"Hey!" Eren shouted turning to the two by the trees. "Get moving we're about to leave."

"Don't worry about it!" Alex said giving her a reassuring smile as they left. "Adorable, sweet, caring Krista won't have to fight the big bad scary titans... and I mean that." _I really don't want o see her die any more then you do_...


	5. Chapter 5

I own nothing except the story and Alex.

* * *

_There was a boy locked in dark nothingness. And he was crying. His eyes were awash with the transparent hot tears. His small, tiny face puffed up and raw red form all the long hours he had spent curled up and sobbing. He was crying for all the horrors of the world. The horrors of his father, the horrors of _**them**_**... **he cried for there was no Wings of Freedom, pretty yet ugly Unicorns or red Roses anymore. **  
**_

_There was a girl and another boy. The girl was kind to him. She told him the Wings of Freedom were still very much alive. For hours the two would sit and talk. She always had to come alone for the boy scared the other._

_But then one day. One of them never appeared before the other again... _

_(...) (...) (...)_

Alex threw the young boy to the ground. He landed hard on his back and glared up at her.

"Okay?" she asked kneeling over his body.

"S-sure..." Armin said sheepishly. Really he felt like the wind had been knocked out of him.

"Good..." Alex said picking up the wooden dagger. "Now... come at me, Armin." the dark haired girl said.

Armin gripped the crudely formed stick in his hands watching Alex who was waiting for him looking for an opening. Quickly with all the speed he had in him he ran as fast as he could. At the last instant Alex simply sidestepped him and knocked him to the ground again where he would have hit his head hard if not caught by the collar of the shirt by Alex.

"Sorry about this, Armin. For all its worth... you were right with not charging head on without thinking... like so many others" Alex said as he got up looking at Reiner now flat on his back legs over his shoulders.

"How are you so fast?" the blonde haired boy asked looking at her who looked at him eyes frowning slightly as if deciding what answer to give him.

"Hey!" a voice that sounded spoke from behind them. Ymir came forwards eyeing Alex darkly.

"Care to change to me? It's not like Armin'll put up much of a fight." she asked.

"Don't talk too quickly, Ymir..." Alex said darkly as she approached her. "Armin is worth more in brain then he is in brawn..."

Ymir considered this for a moment before charging at Alex who dodged her easily. She knew why she was really over here for burt the didn't mean she couldn't have a little fun with Ymir first.

"Didn't you say you would take it back a little? For Krista's sake?" Ymir grimaced as she just barley dodged Alex's attack.

"I am. I'm fighting you, aren't I?" Alex asked now face to face with Ymir. "Since you are backing down as well... for your precious."

"You..." Ymir said in a dangerously low voice.

"Don't like it?" Alex sneered at her and with little effort but secretly making it look very sloppy and underhanded she threw her to the ground. "That's the world that we live in, unfortunately. Dog eat dog. The powerless trampled upon. So deal with it. Alex said tossing her the knife I honestly don't know why I'm still taking this seriously... the practice training is over now.."

"...So do I." Ymir said grimly with a quick glance towards Krista.

(...) (...) (...)

The ten stood under the inky, starless night sky the ten best recruits out of the hundreds others standing behind them. Scores perfect. Techniques usually flawless. The ones who have, and will, stained their bodies and souls with blood, sweat and tears quite literally near the breaking point. A place of honor. A place of commandment and admiration.

But... when you just want to seal yourselves away in Shina tucked tightly against the small cramped walls in safety fully knowing that others will die to protect you from the titans and you won't even have to lift a finger during it all. doing nothing but allow your pride and skill as a solider shrink and all together diminish away as one of the corrupt, fat, Military police. Surrounded by equally lazy, sick, twisted scum that for some reason made up the aristocratic rich, important and "proper" citizens of the inner most interior. Their human hearts long lost from the unending wealth and their one name that they have kept for themselves for little over one hundred years. Hands deep in their blood socked luxury. Nothing more then pigs cowering under the skirts of the people below them and they died for them when all while **they** still found time to laugh at the ones who had sacrificed their lives and their sanity. All for them... For the leaches of wall Shina. Where dark secrets lay at every corner, or to be more precise, their painted white walls...

_Is it really that much of an honor_? Alex thought as she watched Krista step forwards to take you *cough* place among the nine. A hand behind her back her fist at her beating heart. _Foolish girl_... Alex though as the commander disbanded them.

(...) (...)

"I have a dream... To kill every single titan and finally leave these cramped, secluded walls!"

"Another day... another hour I listen to Eren talk about killing the Titans with extreme prejudice... Not that I'm complaining." Alex sighed when she had arrived back at the mess hall taking a swig from her cup.

At a table a few feet away from hers near a window some boys were whispering amongst each-other shooting her short glances that didn't go unnoticed.

"Hey... Why did she not get into the top ten? The way she trained she was good enough to be in Annie's place!"

"Keep your voice down." another whispered seeing Alex shoot them a dark murderess look over the rim of the cup.

"Man. How the hell did I get below that bastard?" Jean grumbled taking a heavy skip from his tanker.

_It's because you are an idiot_. Alex thought setting her cup down and looking out at the moon Sighing as Jean and Eren fought for what seemed to be the twentieth time that week.

_Join the M.P and get all the work heaped on you for all I care_...


	6. Chapter 6

Alex sat at the side of her bed watching the lower bunk below. Mikasa wasn't breathing but... she could tell that she was still alive. What was going on and why... was she hearing music? Why was she the only one who noticed? A soft scraping noise somewhere next to her made her turn her head. There in the window was perched a small owl staring at her with lamp like silver eyes. Wings black and white against the colors of the moon and night.

"Rose..." she said softly as the owl flew onto her shoulder. "Have you been well?" she cooed stroking its soft feathers. Rose hooted softly and gently nipped her finger. "He will get mad if you are not with him. You should go back." she said softly holding the owl under its feathers and looking at it like one would inspecting a child. Sighing she placed it on the side of her bed.

"Just... make sure no one sees you." She sighed tugging the covers around her. The elf owl gave a soft indignant hoot and the next thing Alex knew it was under the covers with her silver eyes pocking out under the sheets near her chin reflected in the darkness around them.

The owl refused to leave her side long after she had gone to bed. Leaving shortly before the suns rays touched the night sky. And it flew over the walls past the titans to the mountains above.

(...) (...) (...)

_She was being pushed, shoved and cruel kicked against the burning walls of the mansion. Why were they here? What did that want?! ...Stupid question, really. She knew what they wanted. At least he had been away when they came. She felt her body become overheated as the flames of the fire licking the walls around her burning her skin. She watched as the only home she had ever known crumble around her. All because of them. The ones in black spouting some gibberish that made no sense at all._

_"Now listen here... you filthy heretic witch..." spat one of the members slowly brandishing the torch in her face and the good book in the other. "God has..."_

Alex gasped and shot up in bed breathing heavily clutching at the side of her head nearly losing what little dinner she had had last night. That dream again? She wondered shivering in the cold rays of dawn. She paused and looked up at see only two of the female trainees gathered around her bed.

"Alex..." Christa said leaning forwards. "Are you okay? You were crying out in your sleep...'

"You sounded more like a howling cat to me." Ymir suppled though she was looking at the girl carefully as if she was worried. "Also you slept through breakfast..." she muttered placing a small piece of bread under her nose that she had saved from her meal. Alex took it thanking her.

Alex bit into the semi-hard crust tearing a piece off and swallowed it her eyes looking out the window. "Its smells... foul out there..." she said softly as she took another bite tearing the bread in her teeth.

"Has the scouting legion left already?" Alex asked as she and the other two left towards the outer wall Rose.

"So I hear." Ymir muttered dully. "Eren, Connie and a few others went to reaper some cannons over at the Trost district." she added/

"Mmm... Pity..." Alex sighed as they walked past a few of their officers complaining that their meat ration went missing.

"Honestly... I won't be surprised if Sasha did that." Ymir smirked smiling a little as the three of them walked up the road.

"That might just be the last laugh you will ever have." Alex said her dark eyes narrowed as they approached the wall and looked up stopping in her tracks all together making Ymir bump into her making her fall to the ground.

"Ymir!" Krista said kneeling down by her side. The young blonde haired girl

"What? do you have metal boots on or something!?" the freckled girl shouted angrily growing impatient when Alex didn't answer her. What are you looking at? she asked her eyes looking up at the massive construction of concrete before her eyes that widening in shock the instant she saw what it was. She didn't have time to take it all in as Alex grabbed her and Krista and ran towards an hallway between two houses just in time as large chunks of the wall came crashing into the street flying past them.

Alex stood against the wall of the house watching the daubery from the walln as it smashed, skidded and sailed across the area around them. When it was over she looked around towards the wall kicked in again by the colossal titan just in time to see someone concealed by all the smoke running in the opposite direction. It was at this moment that she dearly wished that the fat higher up pigs would find it in their gold ridden minds that firearms were actually useful, though that was highly unlikely, and were not overshadowed by the 3d maneuver gear. That or the iron maiden or pear* were all still around. As much as she detested something like that.

"No..." Christa said her eyes wide in horror as she saw what was before her. "The wall... it's been breached again...!"

There, before their eyes as the trainees fell and smoke from their 3d gear flared up just in time as they hooked onto the relative safety of the wall. Cruel, laughable light shone through the huge gapping hole. The light hiding the cruel tainting darkness that hid within.

(...) (...) (...)

It was pandemonium wherever she looked. The civilians, the soldiers even the man giving them their orders looked like he was about to have a mental breakdown at any second.

_What did they really expect_? she thought as she stood next to Ymir, Jean, Reiner and Annie as they stood on top of a building overlooking the titan infested Trost district.

_This is war after all_. And they jumped off the building. Alex shot an suspicious look over at Reiner before she jumped, spun, and easly cut through the neck of a titan landing on a building and looked behind her as the Titans swarmed around the dead body of a animal turning away in what looked to be disgust turning their head to look up at her. Their mouths opened in a silent call, pushing, shoving, tearing their way towards the building hands reaching desperately up to where she sat glancing down at them as the blood stemmed off of her clothing.

"You want me?" she asked pointing her sword at the mass of flesh beneath her. "Then come get me!" she hissed jumping off the building to the titans below. As a shadow of a hand fell around her she cut her hand with the sword slicing easily through her semi-fair flesh.

_You won't be taking me any time soon_...

* * *

**By the way. I didn't really think that it was important enough to point out at first but in all versions Alex is flat chested like Ymir.**

**The pear was used in the old days on people who were found guilty homosexuality. ...Please no flaming me.**


End file.
